Новая Зеландия
Но́вая Зела́ндия ( ) – страна в юго-западной части Тихого Океана, расположенная на двух крупных островах (Остров Северный и Остров Южный) и большом количестве (приблизительно 61, в зависимости от техники подсчета) прилегающих более мелких островов. На языке коренного населения, маори ( ), Новая Зеландия именуется Аотеароа ( ), что может быть переведено, как Страна Длинного Белого Облака (ao = облако, tea = белый, roa = длинный). Государство Новая Зеландия включает в себя помимо собственных территорий также независимые в государственном управлении, но свободно ассоциированные с Новой Зеландией островные государства Острова Кука, Ниуэ и Токелау. С 1923 г. Новая Зеландия также претендует на территорию шельфового ледника Росса в Антарктиде. Все вместе эти территории входят в Королевство Новой Зеландии ( ). Одной из основных особенностей Новой Зеландии является факт значительной удаленности страны от всех крупных населённых точек нашей планеты. Даже от своего ближайшего соседа, Австралии, страна отделена Тасмановым морем расстоянием в 2 000 километров. География, климат и природный мир Основные географические данные thumb|left|140px|Остров Белый - один из многих действующих вулканов страны. Государство Новая Зеландия расположено в юго-западной части Тихого океана. Основную территорию страны составляют два острова, имеющие соответственные названия — Остров Южный и Остров Северный. Острова Южный и Северный разделены проливом Кука. Кроме этого, в состав страны входят и 61 других островов, значительно меньших по своей площади. Общая площадь страны составляет 268 680 кв. км. (что включает в себя помимо площади основных островов так же площадь Островов Антиподов, Островов Окленд, Островов Баунти, Островов Кампбел, Островов Чатем и островов Кермадек). Это делает ее немного меньше по площади чем Италия и Япония, и несколько больше Великобритании. Длина береговой линии Новой Зеландии составляет 15 134 километра. Южный остров является крупнейшим островом входящим в состав Новой Зеландии. На нем проживает примерно одна четвертая часть населения страны. Вдоль острова с севера на юг тянется горный хребет Южные Альпы, самым высоким пиком колотых является гора Маунт Кук или Аораки, высотой 3754 метра. Кроме неё на Южном острове есть еще 18 пиков высотой превышающих 3000 метров. Восточная часть острова более равнинная и практически полностью занята сельскохозяйственными фермами. Западное побережье населенно гораздо менее плотно. Здесь сохранились огромные массивы практически нетронутой природы с девственным растительным и животным миром. Западная часть знаменита также многочисленными национальными парками, фьордами и ледниками, сползающими со склонов Южных Альп прямо в Тасманово море. Северный остров значительно менее гористый чем Южный. Самый высокой точкой Северного острова является активный вулкан Руапеху, высотой 2797 метров. Северный остров отличается высокой вулканической активностью, из шести вулканических зон в стране пять расположенны на нем. В самом центре Северного острова расположено озеро Таупо, самое большое озеро в Новой Зеландии. Из него берет свое начало река Вайкато, длина которой составляет 425 километров, что делает ее самой длинной рекой в Новой Зеландии. Климат Климат в Новой Зеландии меняется от теплого, тропического на севере Северного острова, до прохладного, умеренного на юге Южного, в горных районах преобладает суровый, альпийский климат. Цепь высоких Южных Альп разделяет страну пополам и преграждая путь преимущественным западным ветрам, делит ее на две сильно отличающиеся климатические зоны. Западное побережье Южного Острова является самой влажной частью страны, восточная его часть находящаяся всего в 100 километрах – самой сухой. На большей части Новой Зеландии уровень осадков составляет от 600 до 1600 мм в год. Они распределяются более или менее равномерно в течении года, за исключением более сухого лета. Средняя годовая температура варьируется от +10°C на юге, до +16°C на севере. Обычно, самым холодным месяцем бывает июль, а самыми теплыми – январь и февраль. Обычно, в Новой Зеландии различия между зимними и летними температурами не очень значительны, хотя в предгорных районах разница достигает 14°C. Кроме того, с увеличением высоты, температура так же резко понижается, примерно на 0,7°C на каждые 100 метров. Количество солнечных часов в году относительно высоко, особенно в районах защищенных от западных ветров. В среднем по стране оно составляет как минимум 2000 часов. Уровень солнечной радиации как правило очень высок на большей части страны, а на севере и в горных и предгорных областях может быть экстремальным. Снег в основном выпадает зимой в горных областях. Снегопады крайне редки в прибрежных районах, на севере страны и в западной части Южного острова, однако на востоке и юге этот остров часто подвержен снегопадам в зимние месяцы. Заморозки могут иметь место по всей территории страны и случаются обычно холодными, ясными и безветренными ночами. Природный мир Новой Зеландии thumb|right|Какапо, или совиный попугай (Strigops habroptilus) Природный мир Новой Зеландии отличается большим количеством эндемичных растений и птиц при практически полном отсутствии эндемичных млекопитающих. Наиболее известными являются птицы киви ( ), кеа ( ), какапо ( ). Также необходимо отметить такие редчайшие эндемичные виды, как такахе ( ). Новая Зеландия также является родиной подавляющего большинства видов незабудок, однако среди нет ни одного, цветущего синими или голубыми цветами. Все крупные млекопитающие (лань, вапити, малый кенгуру, пятнистый олень и др.) были завезены европейцами из Европы, Америки, Индостана и Австралии. Природные запасы Природные ископаемые Новая Зеландия располагаются на границе индо-австралийского и тихоокеанского сейсмических колец. Процессы их взаимодействия, в том числе быстрое поднятия горных массивов и активная вулканическая деятельность в течении двух миллионов лет, определили геологию земельного массива островов. Несмотря на разнообразие природных ископаемых, промышленно разрабатываются лишь месторождения газа, нефти, золота, серебра, железистого песчаника и каменного угля. Кроме вышеперечисленного имеются обширные запасы известняка и глин (в том числе и бентонитовая глина). Значительно менее распространены и до сего дня не разрабатываются промышленно алюминий, титанистый железняк, сурьма, хром, медь, цинк, марганец, ртуть, вольфрам, платина, тяжёлый шпат и целый ряд других. Особо следует отметить, что все месторождения и вся добыча нефрита с 1997 года отданы в управление маори, в связи с той важной исторической ролью, которую изделия из нефрита ( ) играет в культуре этого народа. Подтверждённые запасы золота в Новой Зеландии составляют 372 тонны. В 2002 году добыча золота составила немногим менее 10 тонн. Statistics New Zealand. Interpretation of the Mineral Stock Account Подтверждённые запасы серебра в Новой Зеландии составляют 308 тонн. В 2002 году добыча серебра составила почти 29 тонн. Statistics New Zealand. Interpretation of the Mineral Stock Account Подтверждённые запасы железнистого песчанника составляют 874 миллиона тонн. Его промышленная добыча начата в 60-ых годах XX века. В 2002 году промышленная добыча составила около 2,4 миллиона тонн. Statistics New Zealand. New Zealand petroleum - facts and figures Подтвержденные запасы природного газа в Новой Зеландии составляют 68 миллиардов кубических метров. Промышленная добыча газа начата в 1970 году. В 2005 году добыча природного газа в стране составила ориентировочно 50 миллионов кубических метров.Gas production in New Zealand Запасы нефти составляют ориентировочно 14 миллионов тон, промышленная ее добыча начата в 1935 году. Добыча нефти в стране заметно снижается в последние годы New Zealand Ministry of Economic Development, Energy Information. В 2005 году добыча нефти в стране составила немногим более 7 миллионов барелей New Zealand petroleum - facts and figures Добыча угля, неуклонно поднимавшаяся десятилетия, стабилизирована в последние три года благодаря программам, направленным на снижение потребления твердого топлива. Около трети добываемого угля отправляется на экспортCoal Association of New Zealand. В настоящее время в стране продолжает действовать 60 угольных шахт. Морские ресурсы Море имеют огромную роль в жизни новозеландцев и в экономике страны. Для оценки этого утверждения следует помнить, что 200-мильная водная Эксклюзивная экономическая зона Новой Зеландии в 20 раз по своей площади превышает земельную площадь страны. В 2002 году экономика морского хозяйства дала 3.3 миллиарда долларов или более 3% от величины ВНП. Statistics New Zealand. Marine Environmental accounts. Рыболовы страны ведут промышленную добычу более 300 видов морских ресурсов. В общей добыче наиболее важными являются новозеландский макруронус, луциан, хоплостет, кольмар, большепёрый джакас, хек, лангуст и ряд других. Около 90 процентов добытой рыбы и морепродуктов предназначаются для экспорта. История Полная статья: История Новой Зеландии Голландский путешественник Абель Тасман ( ) был первым европейцем достигшим берегов Новой Зеландии в 1642 году. Английский исследователь капитан Джеймс Кук ( ) посетил и обследовал острова в 1769, он провозгласил Новую Зеландия собственностью Британской короны, но потребовалось ещё почти 75 лет, для того, чтобы Британское правительство утвердило это положение. Полинезийский период thumb|left|140px|Вождь одного из племен маори. Рисунок XIX в.Первооткрывателями Новой Зеландии по праву следует считать выходцев из Восточной Полинезии, начавших освоение этих островов предположительно в XI – XIV веках. Несколько волн переселений и последовательное развитие на новых территориях создали две хоть и во многом схожие, но самостоятельно развивавшиеся культуры и два народа получивших самоназвания маори ( ) и мориори ( ). Мориори компактно проживали на островах архипелага Чатем, а маори заселяли Северный и Южный острова. У маори до сего дня сохранились легенды о полинезийском мореплавателе Ку́пе ( ), совершившем первое путешествие к этим островам на легком катамаране, в середине X века. Он первым вступил на эти берега, которые на тот момент были необитаемы. В соответствии с этими же легендами, несколько поколений спустя, большой флот из океанских каноэ покинул свои острова, для того чтобы колонизовать новые земли. Существование самого Купе и флота колонизаторов оспаривается рядом исследователей, но археологические находки подтверждают историю полинезийского освоения. Именно с маори встретились первые европейцы, попавшие на эти земли. В начале своего освоения этих земель полинезийские переселенцы занимались в основном собирательством и охотой, в том числе на огромную, высотой до 4 метров, бескрылую птицу моа, которая к настоящему времени полностью истреблена. Маори селились вдоль береговой линии и их поселения были на всей территории страны, хотя на Северном острове плотность населения была выше. Во второй половине XVIII и первой половине XIX веков, английские китобои и миссионеры начали организовывать поселения и торговые посты, часто не смотря на сопротивление со стороны коренного населения. Колония Великобритании Договор Вайтанги был подписан между представителями Королевы Великобритании и 50 вождями различных племен маори в 1840 году. Согласно этому договору, Великобритания объявлялась владелицей новой колонии, но в то же время соглашалась уважать права маори на свои исконные земли, которые в свою очередь, переходили под покровительство Британской Королевы. В этот момент, Новая Зеландия была частью колонии Новый Южный Уэльс в Австралии, но в 1841 году, было объявлено о разделении колоний и Окленд стал первой столицей Новой Зеландии. В последующие десятилетия колонизация протекала очень быстрыми темпами, в частности были образованы два новых крупных поселения на Южном острове — в 1848 регионе Отаго (Otago), в настоящее время город Данедин (Dunedin), и в 1850 в регионе Кантербери (Canterbury), сегодняшний город Крайстчерч (Christchurch). Постоянные споры по поводу земельных владений между вновь прибывшими колонистами и различными племенами маори привели к вооруженным конфликтам в период с 1845 по 1848 и с 1860 по 1872 годы. Открытие золотых россыпей примерно в 1860 году ещё более усилило приток иммигрантов, которые, по мере истощения золотоносных приисков стали заниматься фермерством. Выращивание овец и добыча золота были основными источниками благосостояния страны во второй половине XIX века. Изобретение в 1882 году рефрижераторных судов, позволило стране экспортировать замороженное мясо, что ещё больше стимулировало развитие сельского хозяйства. Образование парламента thumb|right|140px|Здание Парламента Новой ЗеландииЦентрализованное правительство с избираемым парламентом и кабинетом министров было образовано в 1852 году с подписанием первого "Новозеландского конституционного указа" (англ: New Zealand Constitution Act), но правительство приступило к полноценной работе только в 1856 году. На протяжении почти всего XIX века политическая власть находилась попеременно в руках Либеральной партии, которая провозгласила равноправие женщин и обязательное образование, или партии консерваторов, представлявшей в основном интересы крупных землевладельцев. В 1891 году лидеры профессиональных союзов решили объединиться с фракцией либералов. После этого либералы возглавляли правительство на протяжении целого ряда лет, вплоть до 1912 года. Эти правительства ввели в действие эффективную программу по земельной реформе и прогрессивное социальное законодательство, которые завоевали глубокое уважение для Новой Зеландии во всем мире. История названия Название, данное стране маори во времена до появления здесь первых европейцев, не сохранилось, но известно что Северный Остров маори именовали Те Ика-а-Мауи ( ), xто может быть переведено как рыба, принадлежащая Маои. Маои – полубог в легендах маори, поймавший в океане огромную рыбу, превратившуюся после этого в остров. Южный Остров имел два распространённых названия Те Ваи Паунаму ( ) и Те Вака-а-Мауи ( ). Первое название может быть переведено как нефритовая вода, а второе как лодка, принадлежащая Маои, уже упомянутому выше полубога легенд маори. До начала XX века Северный Остров часто именовался маори Аотеароа (маори: '' Aotearoa ) и позднее именно это название стало общепринятым названием в языке маори для всей страны. Первый европейский мореплаватель, побывавший у берегов этой страны, голландец Абель Тасман, назвал ее Staten Landt. Именно это название, было трансформировано голландскими картографами в латинское , в честь одной из провинций Нидерландов – Зеландия ( ), и в голландское название . Позднее британский мореплаватель Джеймс Кук использовал английскую версию этого имени, , в своих записях, и именно это имя стало ныне официальным названием страны. Русское название страны, Новая Зеландия, является точным переводом исторически сложившегося имени. Политическая структура ''Полная статья: Политическая структура Новой Зеландии Принципы государственного устройство thumb|right|140px|Её Величество Елизавета II, Королева Новой Зеландии Новая Зеландия является унитарным государством, основанным на принципах конституционной монархией. Главой государства исторически является британский монарх. Ныне правящая Её Величество Королева Великобритании Елизавета II ( ) носит титул Королевы Новой Зеландии и является официальным главой государства. Интересы монарха на территории страны представляет генерал-губернатор. С августа 2006 года на этот пост назначен Ананд Сатьянанд ( ). В то же время, Королева не имеет реальной власти в стране и функции генерал-губернатора ограниченны наблюдательными и представительскими. Тем не менее, последний имеет формальное право снять со своего поста премьер-министра и распустить парламент. В Новой Зеландии нет формальной конституции, однако существует ряд Конституционных Указов, первый из которых был принят в 1846 году, а последний в 1986 году. Они и так называемые "конституционные обычаи" формулируют основные принципы государственного строительства. Новая Зеландия является неизменным членом Содружества Наций ( ). Парламент и правительство Политическая власть в Новой Зеландии принадлежит демократически избираемому Парламенту, который возглавляется премьер-министром, избираемый представителями либо партийного, либо калиционного большинства в Парламете. Премьер-министр является Председателем Кабинета министров - административного органа управления страной. В Настоящее время премьер-министром Новой Зеландии является Хелен Кларк ( ), лидер Лейбористской партии. Она находится на своем посту уже третий срок. Парламент Новой Зеландии имеет только одну палату, Палату Представителей, которая обычно включает в себя 120 Членов Парламента. Парламентские выборы проводятся один раз в три года. Представительство в Парламенте В сформированную в результате последних национальных выборов правящую парламентскую коалицию: *Лейбористская партия ( ), *Прогрессивная партия ( ), *Партия Новая Зеландия Прежде Всего ( ), *Партия Объединенное Будущее ( ), *Партия Зеленых ( ). Последние три партии хотя и осуществляют поддержку правительства по принципиальным вопросам, по ряду вопросов выступают против единой линии правительства. Лидером оппозиции является лидер Национальной партии ( ) Джон Кей ( ). Кроме Национальной партии в оппозицию входят так же Партия маори ( ) и Партия АКТ ( ). В настоящее время места в парламенте Новой Зеландии распределяются следующим образом: * Лейбористская партия (50 мест) * Национальная партия (48 мест) * Партия Новая Зеландия Прежде Всего (7 мест) * Партия Зеленых (6 мест) * Маорийская партия (4 места) * Партия Объединенное Будущее (3 места) * Партия АКТ (2 места) * Прогрессивная партия (1 место) Судебная власть Главным судебным органом Новой Зеландии является Верховный суд Новой Зеландии, который был образован в 2004 году. Это положило конец исторической практике, формального подчинения Апелляционного суда Новой Зеландии Верховному суду в Великобритании. Кроме Верховного суда Новой Зеландии основу юридической системы страны составляют Высший суд, который занимается особо тяжкими криминальными и гражданскими делами, Апелляционный суд, а так же подчиненные им суды низших инстанций. Исторические факты На протяжении небольшого периода времени, с марта 2005 по август 2006, Новая Зеландия была единственной страной в мире, в которой все высшие государственные посты были заняты женщинами: * Глава государства — Её Величество Королева Елизавета II, * Генерал-губернатор — Сильвия Картрайт, * Премьер-министр — Хелен Кларк, * Спикер Парламента Новой Зеландии — Маргарет Вилсон, * Верховный судья — Сиан Элиас. Экономика Монетно-денежная система Денежная система Новой Зеландии зародилась лишь с приходом на эти земли первых европейцев. В более ранние времена маори не использовали деньги в привычном понимании этого слова, предпочитая строить свои экономические взаимоотношения на основе бартерных обменов. До 1840 г. в стране не существовало единой монетной системы и поселенцы использовали в основном монеты британской чеканки. Банкноты были значительно менее распространены в обращении. После 1840 г. в обращение вошли частные долговые обязательства и банкноты, выпускаемые частными торговцами. Такая ситуация складывалась вплоть до 1881 года и суммарно 48 частных торговцев за этот период выпустили в обращение свои банкноты и монеты. В 1897 г. единственной легальной валютой страны стали денежные знаки Великобритании. Кроме этого еще 6 банков страны имели право выпускать в обращение собственные банкноты. С 1930 г. единственной легальной валютой страны стали денежные знаки вводимые в обращение Резервным Банком Новой Зеландии ( . В качестве образца стала использоваться британская денежная система с делением на фунты стерлингов, шиллинги и пенсы. В 1967 году в обращение была введена десятичная система с одновременным введением в обращение долларов и центов. В настоящее время в обращении страны находятся банкноты номиналом в 5, 10, 20, 50 и 100 долларов. И монеты номиналом в 10, 20 и 50 центов. Сельское хозяйство thumb|right|200px|Пастбища Новой ЗеландииНовая Зеландия пользуется во всем мире репутацией эффективного и новаторского производителя сельскохозяйственной продукции. Продукция промышленного животноводства (особенно молочное животноводство и овцеводство), садоводство, виноделие и виноградарство, лесоводство стали одними из основных статей национальной экономики. Исследовательская работа и современные технологии играют важную роль в упрочнении конкурентоспособности новозеландской сельскохозяйственной продукции. Situation and outlook for New Zealand agriculture and forestry Промышленное поголовье овец составляло в 2005 г. более 40 млн. голов; поголовье крупного рогатого скота составляло 8.6 млн. голов, из них 4.2 млн. голов составляло молочное стадо; фермерское половье оленей составило в том же году 1.6 млн. голов.Agricultural production statistics for the 2006 Структура сельскохозяйственной отросли Новой Зеландии во многом уникальна для развитых стран. Основную ее особенность составляет отсутствие дотаций со стороны государства и необходимость производителям сельскохозяйственной продукции самостоятельно конкурировать со своими коллегами из других производящих стран, традиционно пользующихся поддержкой своих государств. Именно в этой связи, Новая Зеландия настойчиво выступает на международных экономических форумах и, особенно в рамках ВТО, в рамках за введение общего режима контроля за процессами государственных финансовых поддержек сельскохозяйственных отраслей экономики во всех производящих странах. Контроль за развитием и функционированием сельского хозяйства страны осуществляет Министерство Сельского Хозяйства и Лесной Промышленности ( ). Однако такой контроль не является ограничительным и все сельское хозяйство Новой Зеландии существует и развивается на основах принципах свободной экономики. Энергетика В основе энергетического состояния Новой Зеландии лежит использование нефте- и газо- продуктов, электроэнергии и геотермальной энергии. В связи с безъядерным статусом страны, атомная энергетика в Новой Зеландии не используется и планов ее появления не существует. Суммарные энергетические показатели добычи газа в Новой Зеландии составляют ориентировочно 200 петаджоулейGas Fields & Production. Суммарные энергетические показатели добычи нефти составляют 38 петаджоулейNew Zealand Petroleum Update. Добыча нефти в стране заметно снижается в последние годы и количество импортируемых нефтепродуктов неуклонно растет, составив в 2004 году суммарно около 300 петаджоулейNew Zealand Ministry of Economic Development, Energy Information. Добыча угля в Новой Зеландии составляет в суммарных энергетических показателях ориентировочно 140 петаджоулей в показателях 2006 года. Около трети добываемого угля отправляется на экспортCoal Association of New Zealand. Активно используется геотермальная энергия. Из 129 известных геотермальных зон в Новой Зеландии имеют промышленное значение 36 зон с температурами от 70 до 220 градусов. Геотермальный пар используется в целом ряде промышленных и сельскохозяйственных производств, но основной его объём используется для выработки электроэнергии. Такое его использование дает не менее 7% (9.7 петаджоуля) от общего объема вырабатываемой в стране электроэнергии. New Zealand geothermal uses Общее производство электроэнергии в стране в показателях 2006 года составило 149.4 петаджоуля. При этом наибольшее количество электроэнергии (56%, более 83 петаджоулей) было произведено на гидроэлектростанциях. Газ и уголь стали следующими по важности в качестве источников получения электроэнергии, с их помощью в 2006 году было выработано соответственно 21.3 % и 13.1% от общего объема электроэнергии или 31.9 и 19.6 петаджоулей соответственно. Альтернативные источники выработки электроэнергии представлены ветровыми станциями и в 2006 году они дали 1.5% от общих объемов. New Zealand Electricity Commission annual report, 2005 - 2006 Торговля Новая Зеландия — страна, уделяющая большое внимание внешней торговле и международному экономическому сотрудничеству. По различным оценкам не менее 20% производимой в стране продукции предназначено для экспорта. По данным 2006 г. в общих цифрах объем экспорта Новой Зеландии составлял почти 33 миллиарда долларов (здесь и далее в этом разделе цифры приводятся в долларах Новой Зеландии) и объем импорта превысил 37 миллиарда долларов.Overseas cargo statistics, 2006 Основными экспортными отраслями экономики страны традиционно принято считать сельское хозяйство, добычу и переработку морепродукции, лесную и деревообрабатывающую промышленность. Именно на долю этих отраслей приходится более половины экспортной выручки страны. Молочная продукция составляет не менее 18% от общего объема экспорта, на долю шерсти приходится не менее 14% объема экспорта и доля продукции лесного хозяйства и деревопереработки составляет не менее 4% общего объема экспорта Новой Зеландии.Exports of agricultural products from New Zealand in 2006 Наибольшую долю импорта в страну составили нефтяные продукты и топливо, на такие закупки потребители страны истратили более 3.1 миллиарда долларов. Второй по величине нишей импорта стали в последние годы автомобили, занимая 3.1 миллиарда долларов в общем обьеме импорта. Далее следует импорт авиационной техники с ежегодными затратами на него не менее 1.7 миллиарда долларовNew Zealans Export statistics. Основными торговыми партнерами страны являются Австралия (объем торговли с этой страной составляет по данным 2005 г. 6.1 миллиарда долларов, США (4.2 миллиарда долларов по тем же данным), Япония (3.3 миллиарда долларов). Не менее 70% экспорта из Новой Зеландии приходится на страны АТЭСNew Zealand external trade statistics Туризм thumb|left|200px|Национальный парк Абеля ТасманаСфера туризма и сопутствующие ей индустрии становятся с каждым годом все более важным слагаемым успешного развития экономики Новой Зеландии. Месторасположение страны, красота ее природы в сочетании с развитием активных программ привлечения туристов в страну являются основными благоприятсвующими этому факторами. В настоящее время туризм создает не менее 10% ВНП страны. В сфере туризма работают почти 18 000 предприятий и они создают около 10% рабочих мест в стране. The Ministry of Tourism publications В 2006 году страну посетило рекордное за всю ее историю количество туристов – 2 422 000 человек. При этом в среднем туристы находились в стране в 2006 году по 20 дней и истратили в Новой Зеландии более 6,5 миллиардов долларов. Основное количество туристов составляют жители Австралии. Значительно выросло за последнее время число туристов из КНР и они составили в 2006 году вторую по общему количеству группу туристов. Далее следуют США, Германия, Южная Корея и Япония. Tourism leading indicators monitor, 2006 Транспорт Развитие транспорта и транспортной инфраструктуры являются одним из экономических приоритетов страны на протяжении всей истории ее развития. Связано это, прежде всего, с достаточно низкой по сей день плотностью населения на относительно большой территории со значительными расстояниями между населенными пунктами. Структура транспортной системы внутри страны строится на основе cети cкоростных автомобильных государственных дорог ( ), включающих в себя более 100 автомобильных магистралей и администрируемых государственной организацией . В этой системе дорога SH1 проложена с севера на юг и проходит по всей длине Северного и Южного островов. Общая протяженность автомобильных дорог страны составляет более 92 000 км. Протяженность железнодорожных магистралей страны составляет 3 898 км. Из них электрофицированно около 500 км. Национальная система железных дорог управляется государственной организацией . В 1993 году железные дороги страны были приватизированны, но в связи с их тяжелым экономическим положением в 2003 году Правительство Новой Зеландии согласилось вновь взять их под собственный контроль. Внутренние водные пути страны утратили свою былую важность в качестве транспортных артерий, но и по сей день 1 609 км пригодны и частично используются для речной навигации. Остров Северный и Остров Южный связаны между собой прямой регулярной паромной переправой, позволяющей осуществлять пассажирские и грузовые перевозки. Часть используемых паромов приспособлены для транспортировки железнодорожных вагонов и автомобильного транспорта. Исторически огромную важность для страны составляют морские порты. В настоящее время порты с контейнерными терминалами работают в Окленде, Тауранге, Веллингтоне, Данидине и Нейпире. Портпункты работают в Вангареи, Гисборне, Нью-Плимут, Нельсоне, Пиктоне, Тимару и Блафе. Еще три бухты эпизодически используются для стоянок судов и переработки грузов. В стране также действует шесть речных портов, имеющих таковой статус, но не играющих сегодня сколь-либо важноой транспортной роли. В стране работает 113 аэропортов и аэродромов. Основным из них является аэропорт Окленда, принимающий около 11 миллионов пассажиров в год. Не менее 70% пассажиров прибывают в Новую Зеландию через негоAuckland Airport in 2005. Следующими по значимости и обьемам перевозок являются аэропорты ВеллингтонаWellington Airport statistics и КрайстчерчаChristchurch Airport media releases, обрабатывающих около 4 млн. пассажиров ежегодно. Национальным авиаперевозчиком Новой Зеландии является компания c основным аэропортом базирования в Окленде. Самолеты этой компании совершают регулярные полеты в 11 стран мира, а участие компании в международных партнерских программах позволяет ее пассажирам без труда добраться практически в любую точку мира. Четыре ее дочерние компании - , , , - выполняют основное количество коммерческих авиареревозок внутри страны. Трубопроводы в Новой Зеландии проложены для транспортировки газа (около 1000 км), транспортировки нефтепродуктов (160 км.) и транспортировки сжиженного газа (150 км.) Международные инвестиции Новая Зеландия, являясь полноправным участником международного финансового рынка, активно участвует в мировых инвестиционных процессах. Австралия и США являются важнейшими финансовыми партнерами страны. По данным 2006 года сумарный объем текущих сумарных инвестиций предпринимателей этих стран в экономику Новой Зеландии составил ориентировочно 110 миллиардов долларов (здесь и далее в этом разделе цифры приводятся в долларах Новой Зеландии), что составило почти половину общего объема иностранных инвестиций Balance of payments and international investment position: Investment by country. Statistics New Zealand, 2006. Следующими по объему общих текущих инвестиций в страну стали Великобритания, Швейцария и Сингапур инвестировав суммарно более 20 миллиардов долларов Balance of payments and international investment position: Investment by country. Statistics New Zealand, 2006. Наиболее популярными областями для иностранных инвестиций в экономику Новой Зеландии являются проекты в области финансов и страхования Balance of payments and international investment position: Investment by industry. Statistics New Zealand, 2006. Объём инвестиций иностранных предпринимателей в Новую Зеландию в 2006 году составил 19,5 миллиарда долларов, при этом новозеландские предприниматели инвестировали в том же году лишь 10,7 миллиарда долларов в зарубежные проектыBalance of payments and international investment position: Highlights. Statistics New Zealand, 2006. Образование Система образования в Новой Зеландии включает в себя: дошкольные учреждения ( ), бесплатное начальное и среднее школьное образование ( ) и систему высшего образования ( ) с равным доступом к ней всех новозеландцев. Система дошкольного образования охватывает период жизни ребёнка до шестилетнего возраста. Дошкольные учреждения в Новой Зеландии не принадлежат государству и входят в сектор частного бизнеса. В среднем до 60% детей этого возраста посещает детские образовательные центры на том или ином этапеMinistry of Education publications - early childhood education.. Школьное образование охватывает детей с пяти лет и обязательно для детей в возрасте от шести до шестнадцати лет. Все школы предоставляют образование на английском языке и только немногие школы дают образование с преимущественным преподаванием на языке маори. В то же время этот язык является обязательным для начального обучения во всех школах. Образование в школах отвечает общепринятым мировым стандартам обучения, с признанием новозеландского школьного сертификата соответствующим стандартам, предъявляемым к британскому , канадскому и американскому The Schooling Strategy 2005-2010.. Система высшего образования охватывает весь сектор послешкольной подготовки и обучения. В настоящее время в стране работает 36 открытых высших образовательных центра, включая 8 университетов, 21 технологический институт ( ) и политехнический образовательный центр ( ). Кроме этого действует 46 центров профессиональной подготовки и 895 частных образовательных учебных заведений большую часть из которых составляют центры изучения английского языка для иностранных студентовTertiary qualifications, NZQA, 2007.. В стране развита и действует система заочного образования на всех уровнях. Многие учебные заведения проводят подготовку в вечернее время и в период каникул. Образование сопоставимое с «высшим образованием», принятым в России и других республиках бывшего СССР предоставляется в основном в университетах страны, но может быть также полученно в ряде технологических институтов и политехнических образовательных центрах (смотри выше.) Здравоохранение Система здравоохранения Новой Зеландии строится на работе Региональных советов по здравоохранению ( ). В настоящее время в стране действует 21 подобная организация. Основной их задачей является комплексное решение проблем охраны здоровья населения на их территории и системная интеграция всех структур и звеньев национальной системы охраны здоровья на своей территории. Следующим звеном системы здравоохранения Новой Зеландии являются организации и специалисты предоставляющие так называемую Основную медицинскую помощь ( ). Это понятие включает в себя все внебольниченые услуги, предоставляемые новозеландцам, включая врачей и специалистов, осуществляющих первичный прием; специалистов и организации, осуществляющие наблюдение за здоровьем людей или предоставляющие образовательные и информационные медицинские услуги; услуги дантистов и психологов; услуги остеопатов и хиропрактиков и некоторые иные. Специалисты основной медицинской помощи в ряде случаев получают дотации государства, но большинство из них работают самостоятельно. Следующим важным звеном системы здравоохранения Новой Зеландии следует считать Организации системы здравоохранения ( ), к которым относятся больницы, специализированные медицинские центры и санитарно-гигиенические учреждения. Контроль, осуществляемый государством за здравоохранением в стране, через структуру Министерства Здравоохранения New Zealand Ministry of Health ( ), позволяет осуществлять структурное финансирование отрасли, хотя целый ряд ее звеньев относится к структуре частного бизнеса и не зависит от субсидирования государства. Основной же целью такого финансирования считается необходимость предоставления услуг населению и, поэтому, государственные больницы в большинстве случаев оказывают услуги бесплатно, а через систему государственной New Zealand Accident Compensation Corporation каждый новозеландец может получить бесплатную помощь в случае несчастного случая. Государство также выделяет дотации для покупки большого перечня лекарственных препаратов населением и осуществляет выплату пенсий и пособий в случае продолжительных заболеваний или потери трудоспособности. Вооруженные силы Полная статья: Вооружённые силы Новой Зеландии thumb|left|200px|Учения армейских подразделений Новой Зеландии. Вооружённые силы Новой Зеландии ( ) состоят из Новозеландских сухопутных войск (англ: New Zealand Army), Королевского Новозеландского Военно-морского флота ( ) и Королевских Новозеландских Военно-воздушных Сил ( ). По данным 2006 г. численность вооруженных сил страны составляла 9 000 человек штатного состава и 2 230 резервистов. Начиная с англо-бурской войны 1899 г. новозеландские военнослужащие в составе экспедиционных корпусов и миротворческих сил участвуют в военных событиях в других странах. В настоящее время они находятся в 19 регионах мира. Вооруженные силы Новой Зеландии принимали активное участие в I-ой и II-ой Мировых войнах, выступая в тесном сотрудничестве с боевыми силами Великобритании и Австралии. В период I-ой Мировой Войны военнослужащие Новой Зеландии участвовали в боях на Турецком и на Западном фронтах. Во II-ой Мировой Войне, новозеландцы служили как Военно-воздушных и Военно-морских силах Великобритании, а равно в составе новозеландских подразделений, принимавших участие в боевых действиях в Греции (особо отличившись в боях на острове Крит), в Италии, в Северной Африке и на Тихом Океане. Новая Зеландия принимала участие в военных событиях в Корее и во Вьетнаме. Административное деление Полная статья: Административное деление Новой Зеландии Первые европейские переселенцы, обосновавшиеся в Новой Зеландии, привычно разделили страну на провинции. Для создании более централизованной системы финансового управления территориями, разделение страны на провинции было отменено в 1876 году. В результате этого, Новая Зеландия до сего дня не имеет системы внутригосударственного территориального разделения схожей с тем , что в других странах может именоваться провинция, штат, область. Система подчинения территорий строится на принципе местного самоуправления. С 1989 года действует система, построенная на использовании Региональных Советов (Regional Council}}) и Территориальных Управлений ( ). На конец [[2006] года Новая Зеландия имела 12 Региональных советов, осуществляющих местное самоуправление и отвечающих за проблемы окружающей среды и систему регионального транспорта. Кроме этого действуют 74 Территориальных управления (16 Городских советов, 57 местных совета и один островной) , отвечающих за системы дорог и коммуникаций в своем регионе, системы жизнеснабжения и жизнеобеспечения, выполняющих надзор и регулирование в строительстве и т.д. В настоящее время в Новой Зеландии существуют следующие районы, управляемые Региональными советами: Демография населения Полная статья: Демография Новой Зеландии Население страны представляет собой в основном потомков выходцев из Великобритании и других Европейских стран. Суммарная доля европейского населения страны составляет приблизительно 80% из общего населения страны равного 4.1 млн. на 2006 г. Представители коренного народа, маори, составляют на сегодня около 10 % населения. Две другие крупнейшие этнические группы – представители азиатских и полинезийских народов – примерно равны и составляют чуть более 6% каждая. Большая часть населения страны исповедует христианство. Английский язык является одним из государственных языков (наравне с языком маори) и более 96% населения предпочитают использовать его в качестве языка повседневного общения. Культура thumb|left|140px|Традиционная резьба по дереву маориВ современной культуре Новой Зеландии особое значение по прежнему имеют традиции и культурное влияние народов, населяющих Британские острова, и культурные принципы, присущие большинству иных западноевропейских народов, представители которых в то или иное время переселились в Новую Зеландию. В то же время, традиционно влияние и культурных традиций народов, населяющих Полинезию. Среди последних наиболее сильны традиции маори, но и выходцы из Фиджи, Самоа, Тонга вносят свой вклад в развитие полинезийских направлений в культуре страны. В последние 25 лет, в связи с усилением иммиграционных процессов, возрос вклад представителей народов Азии в создании единой и многокрасочной культуры Новой Зеландии. Сохранение и развитие национальной культуры маори является одним из приоритетов страны. Еще пол века тому назад язык маори практически перестал быть используем в повседневном общении. Сегодня один из каналов национального телевидения вещает только на этом языке, издаются газеты, выходят в свет книги. Активное развитие в последние годы получила в стране кинематография. С каждым годом увеличивается количество фильмов, снятых в стране, либо созданных с участием новозеландских кинематографистов. Особую известность получили трилогия «Властелин колец», кинофильмы «Последний самурай», «Хроники Нарнии. Лев, Колдунья и Волшебный Шкаф», «Зена - королева воинов» и целый ряд других. Спорт Спорт традиционно играет важную роль в жизни новозеландцев, во многом до сего дня сохраняя традиции переселенцев с Британских островов. Национальным спортом Новой Зеландии по праву можно считать регби. Национальная команда по регби Олл Блекс ( )All Blacks поддерживает самое лучшее соотношение выигранных и проигранных игр среди всех национальных команд мира в этом виде спорта и в течении многих лет команда признаётся сильнейшей в миреInernational Rugby Bord, World Rankings. Обязательным атрибутом начала любого публичного выступления команды является исполнение ритуального танца маори, именуемого хака ( ), неизменно встречаемого овациями болельщиков. В стране существует 520 клубов любителей регби, более 140 тысяч зарегистрированных игроков и более 2 тысяч судей регбиInernational Rugby Bord, New Zealand. В последние годы, особенно среди молодых людей, всё более популярным становятся занятия футболом. Среди населения Новой Зеландии в возрасте до 17 лет ориентировочно около 18% в 2006 году отдавали предпочтение активным занятием именно этим видом спорта Sport & Recreation New Zealand. К другим популярным видам спорта следует отнести гольф, крикет, тенис, нетбол (самый популярный женский вид спорта в стране), плаванье. Начиная с 1920 года национальная команда Новой Зеландии регулярно участвует в Олимпийских играх (хотя новозеландские спортсмены принимали участие и ранее), завоевав за это время 81 олимпийскую медаль (из них 34 золотых, 15 серебрянных и 32 бронзовые медали). Примечания Литература о Новой Зеландии * Австралия и Океания. Антарктида. Из серии "Страны и народы". Москва, изд-во "Мысль", 1981 (стр.231-266 и др.). * Беликов В.И. Маорийские синкретические религии в прошлом и настоящем. В сборнике статей: Прошлое и настоящее Австралии и Океании. Москва, изд-во "Наука", 1979, стр.215-228. * Богомолов В.А. Развитие сельского хозяйства Новой Зеландии в 70-х годах XX в. В сборнике статей: Прошлое и настоящее Австралии и Океании. Москва, изд-во "Наука", 1979, стр.109-121. * Ковлер И.В. К истории формирования Либеральной партии Новой Зеландии в конце XIX в. В сборнике статей: Актуальные проблемы развития Австралии и Океании. Москва, изд-во "Наука", 1984, стр.88-96. * Малаховский К.В. Британия Южных морей. Москва, изд-во "Наука", 1973, 168 с. * Малаховский К.В. История Новой Зеландии. Москва, изд-во "Наука", 1981, 238 с. * Олтаржевский В.П. Об изучении Новой Зеландии в советской историографии. В сборнике статей: Прошлое и настоящее Австралии и Океании. Москва, изд-во "Наука", 1979, стр.3-8. * Рубцов Б.Б. Новая Зеландия. Москва, изд-во "Наука", 1987, 128 с. * Савельева Л.П. Ранний этап английского проникновения в Новую Зеландию (по «Историческим документам Нового Южного Уэльса»»). В сборнике статей: Прошлое и настоящее Австралии и Океании. Москва, изд-во "Наука", 1979, стр.9-21. * Стефанчук Л.Г. Рабочий класс Новой Зеландии (численность, структура, состав). В сборнике статей: Пути развития Австралии и Океании: история, экономика, география. Москва, изд-во "Наука", 1981, стр.5-30. * Стефанчук Л.Г. Экономическая политика правительства Новой Зеландии. В сборнике статей: Актуальные проблемы развития Австралии и Океании. Москва, изд-во "Наука", 1984, стр.146-158. * Hunt, E., Carillet, J.-B., Galbraith, K., Jones, R., Keller, N., Lyon, J., McKinnon, R., O′Byrne, D., Pinheiro, L., Wheeler, T. South Pacific: Polynesia, Melanesia & Micronesia. Lonely Planet Publications Pty Ltd. Melbourne. Oakland. London. Paris. 1st edition. 2000 (p.122). Ссылки * Сайт правительства Новой Зеландии * Te Ara - энциклопедия Новой Зеландии * Сайт Министерства культуры и исторического наследия * Категория:Государства Содружества Категория:Страны-монархии Категория:Страны Океании Категория:Полинезия af:Nieu-Seeland als:Neuseeland an:Nueba Zelanda ang:Nīwe Sǣland ar:نيوزيلندا bg:Нова Зеландия ca:Nova Zelanda cs:Nový Zéland cy:Seland Newydd da:New Zealand de:Neuseeland dz:ནིའུ་ཛི་ལེནཌ el:Νέα Ζηλανδία en:New Zealand eo:Nov-Zelando es:Nueva Zelanda et:Uus-Meremaa eu:Zeelanda Berria fa:زلاند نو fi:Uusi-Seelanti fr:Nouvelle-Zélande ga:An Nua-Shéalainn gl:Nova Celandia - New Zealand he:ניו זילנד hi:न्यूस़ीलैंड hr:Novi Zeland ht:Nouvèl Zelann hu:Új-Zéland id:Selandia Baru io:Nova-Zelando is:Nýja-Sjáland it:Nuova Zelanda ja:ニュージーランド ko:뉴질랜드 kw:Mordir Nowydh la:Nova Zelandia li:Nui-Zieland lt:Naujoji Zelandija lv:Jaunzēlande mi:Aotearoa mk:Нов Зеланд ms:New Zealand na:New Zealand nds:Niegseeland nl:Nieuw-Zeeland nn:New Zealand no:New Zealand nrm:Nouvelle Zélande oc:Nòva Zelanda pl:Nowa Zelandia pt:Nova Zelândia ro:Noua Zeelandă sco:New Zealand sh:Novi Zeland simple:New Zealand sk:Nový Zéland sl:Nova Zelandija sm:Nusila sq:Zelanda e Re sr:Нови Зеланд su:Selandia Baru sv:Nya Zeeland ta:நியூசிலாந்து th:ประเทศนิวซีแลนด์ tl:New Zealand tpi:Niusilan tr:Yeni Zelanda ug:يېڭى زېلاندىيە uk:Нова Зеландія uz:Yangi Zelandiya vi:New Zealand wa:Nouve Zelande yi:ניי זיילאנד zh:新西兰 zh-min-nan:Aotearoa zh-yue:紐西蘭